


all my stars in the sky

by hugducks



Series: nightime drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuz why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugducks/pseuds/hugducks
Summary: Alec and Magnus escape away for a night of stargazing. Alec thinks he's lucky to be the man Magnus loves; Magnus doesn't see how he could love anyone else.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: nightime drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795210
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	all my stars in the sky

The stars twinkled above them as they lay, squirreled away from the lights of the city. It was calm, comfortable; they sat on a soft blanket, phones tucked away. (Alec may have threatened murder if his siblings called him for anything less than death. He felt it was fair, and they agreed.)

In the silence of the night, Alec marveled at the man next to him; he let himself drink in the edges and curves of his lover’s face, let himself bask in the light glinting off his eyes. 

The sight never ceased to send his heart fluttering in his chest.

“All the people in the world,” Alec said with a wistful smile, “and you chose to love me. I’m a lucky man.”

Magnus chuckled, letting his head drop onto Alec’s shoulder. “How could I not love you?” The statement was simple, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

He tilted his head in question. 

Magnus looked up at him with warm eyes, and Alec didn’t care if at that moment the planets chose to align in the sky. They wouldn’t be able to dream of being the most beautiful thing there.

“You’re my sun, my moon, and all my stars in the sky,” Magnus began, fingers tracing patterns on Alec’s thigh. “You’re the Michelangelo to my Tommaso; the Walker to my Lister. You turned the life I had upside down, and made me stop hiding from fears of old.” He took a breath, crafting his next sentence with careful consideration. “Things were easy, before I met you. There was a pattern to every day, a ritual for every night. Life was quick, easy, and so incredibly boring.”

“I had gotten so used to the dark, and then you stepped into my world and gave me light.” He shrugged, twisting a ring. “I love those who make me happy. And nobody makes me happier than you.”

Alec huffed, swiping at his eyes as he intertwined their fingers. “Always said you should’ve gone into poetry.”

“When hell freezes over, Alexander.” He leaned back, pulling Alec down with him so they could better gaze at the stars. 

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as Alec scooched next to Magnus, the latter nuzzling his head into his husband’s arm. “I love you, Magnus.”

“And I, you, darling,” Magnus chuckled, pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> these two fools are the sappiest, most idiotic couple i know, and i love them for it.


End file.
